narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagayaku
Kagayaku (輝く, Kagayaku, literally meaning: "Glowing") is a planet in a far star system over 70,000 lightyears from Earth. It is currently the homeworld of the Otoroshi Clan. after the invasion of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and her entire Clan the thousands of Otoroshi Clan members fled their homeworld with what remain of their technology and chakra fruits, only whats left of this beautiful planet's civilization are destroyed underwater cities, floating islands, most of the inhabitants lived in swamps and wetlands. Environment the planet is a planet that consist 80% of and swamps wetland that is forested. some city areas are inhabited with forest life that covers most of the land for miles with many other civilizations that lives underwater in swamps. in the mountains there are large portion of wildlife that inhabits which also has forest and a large lake running down it. the floating mountains known as keiyou (掲揚, Literally Meaning: fly, hoist) is the most ancient and mosaic place that only nobles such like the otoroshi clan elders could step upon. They are overgrown with foliage at the top and straggly beards of vines hang down beneath the mountains like the roots of air-ferns. Their sides are sheer cliffs. Waterfalls, originating on the mesa-like tops, stream down the sides and disperse into spray at the bottoms, like upside-down geysers. Urban Settlements There six majorally active urban settlement on Kagayaku and that is Megarodon, Sakanara, Ōkunokuchi, Hogo, Magatsuchi, and Quetzalcoatl known as the heart of civilization. Quetzalcoatl is a city thats over 10,000 years old and is home to 6 billion Otoroshi, 1 million Ōtsutsuki branch members and billions of unknown exotic specie occupating the planet and city all together. Quetzalcoatl.jpg|'The Oldest Otoroshi Civilization' Ōkunokuchi.jpg|'The Second Biggest City'' Megadoron.jpg|'Otoroshi Military Base' Sakanara.jpg|'The Floating Fortress of the united race' This only holds a small fraction of the population despite the city itself covering several mountain ranges and massive area od water. Additionally the city is full of cultural nomadic clans and civillians pass through each day, often the Otoroshi would go underwater and gather supplies to sustain their life span, advanced technoogical developement and to further increase research to cure diseases. Three of the mountains each hold a space port where the whole city can be seen. The space ports have rather tight security due to the constant threat of the Empire that desires their chakra fruit. Each mountain holds a large amount chakra storages, chakra cannon and communication towers hidden underwater beneath major cities. These are used to send communications to the whole city as well as off-world. Enhancing theit communication into a ultra sound waves that are generally directed through space-time manipulation. Magatsuchi being the second largest city that is 800 years old and currently holds the Otoroshi Clan's ancient artifacts and temples now to date. It is currently a holy city for Acolyte and priest to worship their deities also this city holds up to 2 thousand Ōtsutsuki and 16 thousand Otoroshi. This city is large nearly as large to Quetzalcoatl stretching across forest and over a large mountain also possessing several hidden chakra cannons and anti-gravitational trains that connects to othet cities and underwater villages. Megarodon, Sakanara, Ōkunokuchi, and Hogo are smaller cities comapared to the other two, being a newly developed military base each smalll city hold different factions even a underground science lab, there they conduct their research in preserving the planets life and extend its lifespan. Rural Settlements Kamakura.jpg|'The Most Mosaic City of the Swamp' Jōmon.jpg|'The Hottest City within the Planet' Shōwa.jpg|'Otsutsuki's Industrial City' in many parts of the planet there are settlements hidden within swamps and underwater caves that may have been the Otoroshi's home before their development to buildings on the surface. a well known vllage called Kamakura is one of the first hidden villages within swamps of kageyaku, being one of the first civilizations it held many cultures that went back early around 17,000 years ago with ancient pillars and shrines that has stood tall since an unknown war has brought the old empire to ruins but now with the Otoroshi and Ōtsutsuki they were able to build this beautiful village into a utopia for all race across the galaxy. Jōmon is one fifth of the ancient civilizations that was built on the world kagayaku within the massive swamp forest that rest in a country called Land of Screaming Banshee. this village is another old civilization that was built around 20,000 years ago with its ancient high tech advanced cities that surround it entirely gave it the name as the Banshee City which became a hub for inter-galactic trading and resource for species that fled their homeworld that died or to feed their dying planet but it is a holy place where Ōtsutsuki members would go to further preach to their gods and goddess of old legends. Shōwa another ancient but newly developed village that is hidden deep beneath planet near its core which makes the city hot that it makes it unsuitable for the Otoroshi to settle which they gave this hot city to the Ōtsutsuki Clan who noww runs it for rare materials and even run industrial plants to further increase their way of producing more material for the planet and the species on it. Kagayaku's God Tree God Tree (kagayaku).jpg|'God Tree of Kagayaku' The God Tree (神樹, Shinju) is the oldest thing on the planet that has ever lived since before the dawn of civilization all together, this tree has lived for 1 billion years with thousands of chakra fruits hanging off its tree limbs. this tree being the tallest thing on the planet that it reaches pass the sky and clouds near the atmosphere and its structure being the strongest element known by all race that it can survive devastating storms and destructive lightning hurricanes to constant wars that it was call ooarikui (大蟻食, giant anteater) being named after the Otoroshi's Ancestor who first eaten the very first chakra fruit and became god. Ancient Titan Guards Ancient Titan Guards (古代タイタンガード, Kodai taitangādo) but their commonly known by the otoroshi and Ōtsutsuki as Jōki. an intelligent race of giant sentient beings with vast amount of intellect, unmatched strength and their known involvement in the planet's survival since the god tree arrived to kagayaku. their origins are unknown by all but it is believed by the Otoroshi's that these giant Jōki were natives of kagayaku and since ruled the planet protected the life on it, no one has ever attempted in fighting these beings due to rumors believing they possess kekkei genkai abilities that makes their near impossible to defeat in battle but they is a gentle to all living things on the planet and is willing to work cooperatively with other intellectual species even when it comes to the god tree for its their sanctuary and willing to protect it with their lives. the only known member of this powerful race is the Abareru (暴れる, Literally Meaning: Rampage), a high skilled slim but muscular titan with incredible knowledge of its existence and others beyond space and time. this magnificent creature is gentle and kind and the ability to pronounce words and speak the tongue of other species showing it can learn from others and can copy them then improve its speaking. History History started on this ancient world known as Kagayaku, many landmarks and many conflicts has marked deep within the planet that many questioned the existence of other species that have lived on the planet which started with the Ancient titan guards that has protected the planet for millennium til the first species settled upon the planet commonly known as the Ōtsutsuki Main Family who wanted to rid of the population but the natives fought off the invaders but the conflict scarred the planet but they won their victory of driving the enemy from their planet. centuries later the Otoroshi Clan were born as the new native family to kagayaku but was followed by the Ōtsutsuki Clan Branch Family that wanted to live among a race that desired peace this resulted in an alliance that created such a wonderful nation that filled the planet with cities that has now been long abandoned from the mass invasion of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki along with few of her members who sought to claim the god tree but only the titans has kept the invaders from taking it and destroying the life that inhabits the planet. Kagayaku has an extensive history of habitation by an unknown extinct civilization. The only remains of this civilization are the artifacts found and the many ruined cities scattered across the planet's surface. what was decoded from the scrolls that this planet held many ancient clans the wield chakra and had many civilizations and underground industrial plants and cities that littered the planets surface and beneath the crust entirely but many of the other species that lived on this planet has gone extinct over 27,000 years ago however, no one has ever discovered or explained the disappearance of their clans and civilizations. Satellites Shizenkai Shizenkai is the smallest of the two moons and hosts the Ōtsutsuki Space Station and most of their Ōtsutsuki branch family. This is where off-world trading is held and is where people are transported to either the planet's surface or to Tokaiteki. Shizenkai's environment is covered in Boreal forests with hundreds of old temples and hot-springs. Tokaiteki Tokaiteki is the biggest of the two moons and hosts the Ōtsutsuki and Otoroshi's most protective line of defense for the planet and both moons. this is where the Ōtsutsuki and Otoroshi have their chakra cannons and Tenseigan Cannon's plus most of their advance star ships are placed beneath the moon's surface in case of an invasion but so far it is considered as the most secured place to be. Tokaiteki's environment is covered in three different types of forest, the vast majority of the moon is covered in evergreen forest but its combined with tropical rain forest and little patch of the moon holds of to 10% of temperate forest with a large ocean and sea life on it.